


A domestic life

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Series: Dad Killer series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bepo is a dog, Domestic Fluff, Eustass Dia is a cute little thing, Eustass household shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Rare Pair, Uncle Eustass Kid, dad killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Killer has to leave Dia alone with her uncle for the day. Only problem is-Kid isn't the most responsible adult. Thankfully Penguin is available to help out!
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Penguin
Series: Dad Killer series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Dad!Killer series! It's been requested a lot so here it is! Enjoy!

“Would you fucking leave already? You’re going to be late and then we lose this stupid sponsorship.” 

Kid leaned back on the couch and watched his best friend rush around the house to make sure everything related to Dia sat perfectly for her. Killer had to go to an overnight stay meeting with one of their sponsors to pitch a new idea that Kid thought of. It was unfortunate that Kid couldn’t stand being face to face with any of them, his temper flaring anytime they tried to make a change. 

That left Killer the only one who could present it with a level head. He knew exactly how Kid wanted it and the little wiggle room they had for change. But, that meant leaving Dia alone for the night. 

“The last time I left Dia alone with you, you taught her how to punch someone.” Killer reminded him, grabbing his helmet off the stand in the foyer. To make it on time, he’d need to take the motorcycle. Plus, Kid would need the truck in case anything went wrong. How likely something would go wrong would be determined by any and all interactions Kid had for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Kid was his best mate and he trusted him with his life. He wasn’t even that nervous anything would happen to Dia because Kid loved her more than he loved his truck. But the guilt eating at him for leaving her behind made him anxious. 

“She also learned how to use an oil filter wrench. At least, the one for the truck.” Kid mumbled around a mouthful of chips. Killer groaned at the fact that his friend truly believed those were the two most important things to teach a child. 

“You have about twenty minutes to leave before she wakes up and you’re pulled into staying. Then we’ll really lose the damn scholarship.” Killer paused to look back at Kid, knowing it was the truth. A sigh left him and he nodded. He waved to Kid with his free hand, though the redhead had his attention focused on the movie playing. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow in the afternoon. You know Dia’s schedule as well as I do. Just don’t make her eat garbage the whole time. She needs real food, not pizza and takeout.” He strapped the black helmet on and grabbed his messenger bag. He didn’t even look back at Kid to know he flicked him off. Living with Kid for so long meant knowing these things. 

An hour later, Kid woke up to a warmth snuggling up to his side and the sound of someone rummaging through the bag of chips he left open. He groaned in annoyance and reached out blindly for the small thief. Quiet giggles made him squint his eyes open and come face to face with big blue eyes and wild blonde bedhead. 

“You look like a little monster. Is there even a squirt under all that wild hair anymore?” Kid rasped out, a smirk quirking on his lips. Dia didn’t say anything, just stuffed another chubby fistful of chips into her mouth. Kid sat up straighter and pulled the bag from Dia’s hands, taking the little girl with it until she sat on his knee. The small grumbling of her stomach made him grimace because unlike Killer, he could cook a total of three things.

“Alright squirt. Let’s call one of your uncles.” 

Trafalgar had a twelve hour shift, his third one that week. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were on a trip to the coast to see Garp and Dadan. Makino had to drop Shanks off at the airport and wouldn’t be back until after dinner. After several dead end phone calls, Kid gave Dia back the bag of chips while they waited. It took calling Shachi twice, the first time not answering, for Penguin to answer. 

“It must be important. You never call twice.” A loud bark came over the line and Kid pulled the phone away from his ear at the sound of a wound up Bepo. Though typically lazy, that dog could bark. 

“He always answers so I never have to. I thought you were working today. Whatever. Look, are one of ya available? I’ve got the kid and unless Killer wants to come back to the house burned to the ground, I’m gonna need a favor.” 

“I don’t have work ‘til tomorrow. You need me to drop by?” 

“Something like that.” 

When Penguin showed up at the house a half an hour later with takeout in his hands, Kid and Dia were starving. Dia clapped excitedly and rushed to Penguin’s side as soon as he entered the house. Bepo ran in after him, big paws sliding along the wood floors awkwardly. 

“You saved us, Uncle Penny! We’re hungryyyy.” She whined, reaching her hands out for Penguin to either pick her up or give her a small sample of the food. She seemed content with being picked up, wrapping her arms around her uncle’s neck for a hug, but Kid could see her stealthily reaching for a teriyaki stick. A cute little thief she was turning out to be.

“You know you owe me a date for this one, right?” Penguin took Kid’s attention away from Dia and to the smile on his face. The hat he always wore covered most of his face so it was hard not to notice the smile, but the reason for that smile made Kid roll his eyes. He knew Penguin said it in front of Dia so she’d bug Kid until he followed through with the promise. 

“Fucking course I know. Who wouldn’t want to date me? I’m hot.” Penguin snorted a laugh. Dia’s eyes sparkled at Kid’s unique phrasing, making Kid cringe at the fact that those words were going to be repeated to Killer exactly as he said them. 

Bepo huffed at the lack of attention and made his way over to the living room where Kid sat on the couch. Bepo jumped up to settle against Kid’s side, getting a scratch behind the ears. Bepo loved coming over to Killer’s. Kid loved him, Dia snuck him food, and sometimes Luffy would come over with Chopper and they’d get to play in the backyard. 

Penguin pressed a quick kiss to Kid’s lips while handing him the food over the back of the couch. Dia tugged at the ends of his hat to get her own kiss. He placed a kiss to her hair and pulled back with a grimace, taking in just how tangled her hair had become. 

“Have you even looked at a hairbrush today?” Penguin asked her but the question had been directed towards Kid who already had a mouthful of fried rice. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled the coffee table forward with his foot so he could set down the food. Sometimes he wondered why Killer even bought a dining room table. The habit from their apartment days seemed too hard to break. 

Penguin set Dia down on the floor and she raced to the coffee table. She pulled up a small blue stool and grabbed one of the teriyaki sticks. While she had better manners than Kid, they still weren’t great. Kid laughed at the sight and Penguin had to look away with a grimace. 

Penguin snagged her brush out of the nearby bathroom while the duo went about eating their food. He would eat after Dia’s hair had been tamed at least a little. She definitely got the thick locks from her father. 

Dia looked up from her dinner to see Penguin pulling the small red chair behind hers and gave him a toothy grin. She resembled Luffy a little in that moment. He couldn’t even be mad that she had some of his share on her plate. He just sighed with a smile and sat in the way too small chair. Dia’s had finally woken up enough to become a little chatterbox, talking to Kid and Penguin about everything that had gone on that day between mouthfuls of food. 

Kid tried not to glance at Penguin too much. He wanted to focus on eating his food before the mini Luffy ate it all, but seeing him treat Dia so kindly, brushing her hair gently and the little jokes and smiles shared between the two had him remembering why he agreed to a date in the first place. Back when Dia was barely a toddler. 

“She’s gonna eat all your damn food if you don’t hurry up.” Kid grumbled, trying not to give away the thoughts going through his head. The smirk on the other’s face told Kid he failed but he was Eustass Kid and he would NOT let Penguin win. 

He discreetly passed a piece of his chicken to the large lap dog. To Kid, Bepo was a normal sized dog. To Penguin, Shachi, and Law, Bepo was too big to handle. To Dia, he was a horse. A picture of little toddler Dia sitting on Bepo’s back sat on Trafalgar’s desk at work. 

“If someone else had brushed her hair, I would’ve already eaten my food.” It sounded like he was complaining. Jokingly, of course. Even Dia smiled at it. Around mouthfuls of his food. 

“Dia, you didn’t want shrimp. What are you doing?” He mumbled, pulling her curls back from her face. He did his best to keep from tugging too much but it got hard when he got to the under part of her hair. 

“I dunno, your food looked really good Uncle Pen!” 

It took him long enough to brush her hair that by the time he was done, most of the shrimp in his fried rice went to Dia’s monstrous appetite. At least she left him some food this time. 

While Penguin put back her hairbrush and cleaned up in the bathroom, Kid had set Penguin’s food aside and poked Dia’s side with a warning not to eat it. By the time Penguin got back, he had a steaming hot plate of food and a spot next to Kid magically became vacant. Moments like this made him love the jerk even more. 

He took his spot next to Kid against the armrest of the couch. Dia hopped up onto his lap after finishing her food. She couldn’t exactly sit with uncle Kid, he had half of Bepo sitting on his lap, the rest of him taking up the other half of the couch. Kid let his arm rest around Penguin’s shoulders who was just happy to finally eat. Dia grinned happily at the pair. 

“What? Come on, pick out a movie. We’ll watch whatever you want before dinner if you don’t tell Killer or Trafalgar.” Those were the magic words but Kid regretted it immediately as he saw he reach for the copy of Frozen they’d borrowed from Luffy. 

“Oh come on! Can’t you pick out, I dunno, any other movie? I’ll take the horse movie over this one.” His pale hand dragged over his face. The black, chipped nail polish on his hand from the last time Dia painted his nails still clung onto the nail desperately and he debated offering her to repaint them if it meant not watching Frozen. 

“Can we watch Moana? Please! Please, please, please-” Kid tuned her out, slumping against Penguin in defeat. A wave of his hand spurred Dia on and she ran to the cabinet to grab the movie off the bottom shelf. Kid resigned himself to listening to her and his boyfriend sing off key about the sea and giggle at the chicken. Maybe he laughed once or twice, but Dia was bribed with some juice to keep it quiet. 

At six o’clock, when the group were getting hungry and trying to decide options for dinner that didn’t involve Kid cooking, the doorbell rang. That meant only one person and it saved their night. Makino had a large container of food in her arms and a smile on her face but Kid’s eyes narrowed at Trafalgar standing beside her with a wicked grin on his face. 

“I found a stray, can you keep him?” Makino asked with a chuckle as they walked into the house. It took less than a second before Law had Dia in his arms and her fingers poking at his face. 

“Uncle Law, you look really tired! Do you want to stay the night? We can have a sleepover!” Law’s grin almost made Kid deck him but he was helping Makino set the table and didn’t want to upset the kind woman. 

“Uncle Law has to go home because he worked too much. Now get out of my house.” Kid growled out but still set a fifth place at the table. Makino’s kind smile made it difficult to be mean. That was how he always ended up with Shanks in his house and he would rather keep Luffy, Sabo, and Ace in his house before letting Shanks through the door. 

“I got off of work early and already took a quick power nap so I’m good to spend some time with my favorite niece. Not to mention I got home and my dog and housemate were missing.” With Dia cradled in his arms, Kid wasn’t going to throw the plate in his hand like last time but it could still happen by the end of the night. Penguin placed a hand on his arm and tugged him towards the kitchen to get drinks for everyone before Law said anything else. 

Killer walked through the door with a sigh. He had managed to get the deal and got let off early. Their sponsors said they’d pay for a room for him so he wasn’t driving out so late. He shook it off with thoughts of his daughter at home without him. Kid had sent a picture of her braiding Bepo’s fur earlier and while that helped calmed his nerves, he just wanted to be home with them. 

The sound of laughter caught Killer’s attention and he made his way to the kitchen quietly, catching sight of something that warmed his heart. 

Penguin and Kid sat across from Dia and Law, hands clasped together while Penguin, Kid, and Law talked about their recent work schedules. Makino sat at the head of the table, talking excitedly with Dia about plans for when Shanks came back. Killer knew Kid had passed feeling embarrassed around Law about dating his roommate but that didn’t stop Trafalgar from making fun of him. Jokes, random conversation topics that Dia always managed to bring back to a Disney movie, everyone just enjoying each other’s company. It was so domestic it made Killer stop for a second and take it all in. 

Had someone told him ten years ago that him and Kid would be raising a cute little girl together, he’d have looked at them weird. If they had told him that Trafalgar Law, the kid he picked fights with all throughout school, would be sitting at his dining table making jokes he would laugh at, he’d have punched the person. Not to mention telling him his best friend would be dating one of Trafalgar’s friends. Killer wouldn’t believe any of it. 

Sometimes he felt really lucky. He happily joined in.

“You guys didn’t wait for me?” The amusement could be heard thick in his words, but no one paid much attention to the sentence. Just that-

“Daddy’s home!” Killer scooped Dia out of her chair and sat down, letting her cling tightly to him. A swift kiss placed against her forehead as Makino went about making him a plate. 

“Thought you were coming back tomorrow?” Kid asked, taking a drink. Killer grinned at his best friend, still feeling so grateful for it all. 

“I didn’t want to miss all of this.” 

Dinner could only be described as a controlled disaster. Makino left early, tired from the long drive to and from the airport. She gave them all a kiss on the cheek before leaving and that left the group to try and have a typical Eustass household dinner. Dia stole food from both Law and Killer’s plates, Bepo got a few ‘scraps’, Kid threatened to throw something across the table. A normal dinner for them.

After dinner, Penguin helped wipe off the table and Law took care of getting Dia washed up. Killer decided to get his house back into a semblance of order, letting Kid and Penguin take care of the dishes. He watched with a smile as Kid placed a hand on Penguin’s hip and kissed him lovingly, only to be interrupted by the other splashing him with water. He just hoped the two cleaned up all that water before he got back.

With the house as spotless as it can get with a kid, Penguin and Law decided it was time to go. They’d stayed longer than they were supposed to already. Shachi would wake up either really confused or really mad he missed out on this. 

Bepo got up from the couch, stretching across it and dropping to the floor to nose around for his leash. Dia got up to help him, looking under the couch and on the foyer table. She found it on the floor and hooked it onto Bepo’s collar. He sat beside her and waited while his owners got their stuff together. 

It took a few minutes before Penguin whistled for Bepo. The adults laughed at Dia tangled up in the leash and Bepo licking her face. Once done, Bepo collapsed on top of the small girl and snuggled up to her. If it wasn’t for the muffled giggles, they might have been concerned but Bepo’s breed found smothering their loved ones to be the best way to show their love. 

“I’m going to take him home before she’s deprived of too much oxygen and turns into you.” Penguin joked, bumping his elbow against Kid’s arm. Kid scowled and tossed the bag of takeout from lunch at him. He scrambled to catch it, almost tripping on Bepo’s tail. Unlike what it might’ve done when they first met, Penguin only laughed at Kid’s attempt to be threatening. After so long, he just found it cute.

“I’ll see you later, kiddo.” Penguin squatted down and gave Dia a hug, keeping his food away from her thieving hands. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. 

“Bye Uncle Pen! I love you.” Penguin smiled widely and rubbed his cheek against hers, relishing in her giggles. 

“I love you too, kiddo.” With a kiss to her cheek and a goodbye kiss to Kid, Penguin and Law herded Bepo into his truck. Law gave Dia a quick hug and some mumbled words were shared between the two. Killer held his arms out for her when Law handed her back. The look in his grey eyes made the other pause but ignored it in favor of hugging his daughter. Law and Pen got in their separate cars and left for the night, leaving the trio to get back inside. 

Killer forgot about Law and Dia’s interaction in favor of bath time and making sure she brushed her teeth. 

With Little Mermaid pajamas and freshly brushed hair, Dia cuddled up to Killer’s side while they told each other about their day. A nightly ritual that stemmed from Killer often being a busy man. 

“Uncle Law said he’s really happy we’re in his life.” Dia mumbled sleepily. Killer and Kid, who had been standing in the doorway, both froze at the confession. Kid turned his head away with a cough and Killer rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to handle the thought. Their way of showing affection to each other came from doing favors or taking the check at dinner. It just made the happiness they had, that Killer had noticed earlier in the day, very real. 

Dia’s eyes fluttered shut and Killer pulled away from her. Not without pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

The two men stood outside Dia’s closed door with similar thoughts on their mind before going separate ways. 

_‘This was worth every struggle we ever faced.’_


End file.
